


【all昱】边缘人偶记

by yulia233



Category: ssrx
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulia233/pseuds/yulia233
Summary: 没啥用的ABO|太湖之夜3A风景区|军佳哥，商超儿，道上g7，后面这两本篇还看不出来|本篇主要佳哥视角四人行警告|多情菜菜（？）|有道具和性描写，其实就是为了满足作者黄色幻想作者不做人|国际三禁骂我可以，不准骂蒸煮，蒸煮四位友谊地久天长





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥用的ABO|太湖之夜3A风景区|军佳哥，商超儿，道上g7，后面这两本篇还看不出来|本篇主要佳哥视角  
> 四人行警告|多情菜菜（？）|有道具和性描写，其实就是为了满足作者黄色幻想  
> 作者不做人|国际三禁  
> 骂我可以，不准骂蒸煮，蒸煮四位友谊地久天长

龚子棋回家的时候，马佳和张超还没回来。宅子里的仆人上来告诉他小少爷今天刚放暑假回来，吃了饭在琴房歇着。龚子棋点点头，他在外面吃了回来，脱下外套给仆人，就去琴房捞人。

等他打开琴房的门，发现蔡程昱果然缩在角落里的懒人沙发上睡着了，估计刚回来时差还没倒过来，乐谱在手边撒了一地。

龚子棋把人抱回卧室，摸到蔡程昱后颈还贴着的屏蔽贴，毫不犹豫地撕了，然后把人换了睡衣裹进被子里。卧室开着冷空调，熟睡着的人不自觉地滚了几圈，一头扎进被子抱枕里，泄露出一点点淡淡的信息素来。

龚子棋洗完澡回来发现人又醒了，裹在被子里眼巴巴地看着alpha带着水汽凑过来，自觉地爬起来，小心翼翼把自己嘴唇送过去，龚子棋直接捏住了他下巴，亲到最后狠狠地咬了他一口。蔡程昱吃痛，可怜兮兮地眼蒙蒙地看着他。

但是没用，毕竟更可怜的样子面前这人也看过。当时小孩在十七岁高考完的暑假分化，初潮就被龚子棋按在床里搞，哭得稀里哗啦的，怎么求alpha都没放过，最后还引得另外两个人也参与进来。先参与进来的是张超，然后站在门口的是马佳。张超和龚子棋一起干他，蔡程昱哭着向马佳爬，颤抖着伸出手，说哥你救救我，然后换来马佳掐着他下巴的一个吻。最后他嗓子都哑了，脖子上带着层层叠叠的牙印，大腿合都合不拢，乱七八糟的液体流了一腿，第二天醒来看见人就发抖。

其实现在也抖。龚子棋故意放出信息素惹得曾经被他临时标记过的omega被迫情动，穴内涌出的液体打湿大腿。他连人睡衣上衣都没脱，咬着人嘴唇就去扒人家裤子，睡裤连着内裤一起剥。他毫不客气地往人穴里面捅进自己的手指，惹来蔡程昱唔唔得咬他，龚子棋于是放过对方嘴唇，转而去啃对方脖子，他气息一接近蔡程昱腺体，蔡程昱就软了身子往他怀里倒，他三两下简单粗暴地用手指给人做完扩张，就直接抽出手指换自己性器捅了进去。

蔡程昱瞬间在他怀里绷直了身子，他于是用去安抚地吻对方的鼻尖，吻对方脸上的小痣，轻柔地去含着对方嘴唇。他一边这样温柔地吻着蔡程昱，身下动作却一点都不含糊，掐这omega身上那点软肉就往床里面摁，用力往对方身体里面顶。他几次蹭到对方非发情期内紧紧闭合的生殖腔，每蹭到一次，蔡程昱就在他身下抖一次，两腿直打摆子，本能想合拢却也抖着乖巧地给他张开。龚子棋奖励地去亲亲小孩的耳垂。

干完两轮蔡程昱眼皮都是红的，困得眼睛都快睁不开，龚子棋亲亲他的额头，跟他说睡吧，回来辛苦了，小孩立马闭了眼往他胸膛上靠，没两秒就睡过去了。龚子棋等人睡着了，小心翼翼地把自己从人怀里抽出来，塞了只虾抱枕给蔡程昱抱着，然后去书房加班工作去了。

半夜张超回家，遛过来看了一眼，见小孩睡得满脸通红，身上一股龚子棋的味道，心里对某人翻了个白眼，给人压了压滑下去的被子，然后就走了。

蔡程昱第二天在餐桌上看见的张超，时差没倒完的人一脸没睡醒，迷迷糊糊地吃了几口，又被两人给喂了几口就不想吃了，回到卧室接着睡。直到晚上马佳都回来了人才真正清醒，对着镜子看着龚子棋昨晚上在腺体上咬出来的印子感觉不妙，屏蔽贴又全部被收走了，想了想就算贴了也没用，随它去吧，就这样大大方方地露着脖子出来吃饭了。

结果吃完了饭当然又出事了。他饭后一杯酸奶都没喝完，就被张超哄着在沙发上往身体里塞了个跳蛋，又给前面上了个环。张超本来还想给他上个阴径堵，他一脸求救地望向旁边看着报纸的马佳。最年长的哥哥这次回应了弟弟的求救。超儿，这次先放着，程昱刚回来，以后再说。

蔡程昱这下知道自己暂时被放过了，正准备为自己剩下的暑假日子担忧，就被突然震动起来的跳蛋给打断了。跳蛋紧紧地贴着他的敏感点。蔡程昱惊喘一声，身体又开始流水，下意识地去喊超儿，超儿眯起了一双狐狸眼，扯过他的手，指缝贴指缝，另一只手却恶意地调高了一挡。蔡程昱又要哭了，张超却去亲亲他的眼角。

没事啊，蔡蔡。他低声说，蔡蔡大学第一个学期就表现得这么好，应该得到奖励。

蔡程昱于是知道自己要完了。alpha的占有欲强得要死，真要算账他估计见不到明天的太阳。他赶紧解释，我没有，表演是老师要我去的，观众送的花我也没收。张超不为所动，拿着一根按摩棒就完他穴里捅，顶端顶着跳蛋，蹭过敏感点往里推，蔡程昱像是被电了一道，不住地抽气，两眼汪汪眼泪往下掉。马佳放下报纸灭了烟，往那边过去，把半滚下沙发的蔡程昱捞起来，道，程昱来，自己爽可不行啊，给哥舔舔。

蔡程昱于是乖巧地去舔他，给他口。他嗓子金贵，三个哥哥爱惜他的嗓子，基本不让他做深喉。但他今天自知可能不会很好过，想要点好处，于是尽职尽责地给马佳做了几个深喉。最后马佳扯着他的头发射了他一脸，年长者抽出纸巾给他把精液连着角的泪水擦干，把他从地上抱起来。张超已经换了自己捅进去了，蔡程昱缩在马佳怀里一抽一抽，两个alpha的信息素在他面前打架，幸好昨晚龚子棋给他咬了一口，让他现在还能暂且保持清醒。

他在喘息之间佳哥佳哥随口乱叫，马佳把手伸向他被束缚着的性器，安慰似地说，程昱，哥在呢，都在呢。

张超吃味，蔡蔡你怎么只知道佳哥啊。

马佳气定神闲地笑，这可不，哥把他捡回家的啊。

蔡程昱十二岁给马佳捡回了家，最开始怯生生的，随时警惕得像一只炸了毛的猫，马佳好声好气养了半年多才养回小孩本来精灵古怪的性子。

马佳下面两个亲弟弟，都比蔡程昱大，最开始担心会相处不好，结果后来证明他想多了。能让马少爷一眼决定抱回家的小孩，在某方面确实有些独到的天赋，没过多久就“超儿”“子棋”的跟在两个人后面喊，他的超儿任劳任怨地给他往碗里夹菜，而子棋乐得给他剥虾。

王晰带着他家几个小孩来玩过几回，没过多久最省心的那个回来就说以后要和蔡蔡一起成立一个美声工作室，名字叫油爆虾，蔡蔡就是蔡老板。老王愁啊，私下里找到马佳，佳儿啊，你家蔡蔡是学过下蛊吗？

马佳又气又想笑，您能说些好话吗，我家小孩讨喜给您说成这样。谁不喜欢活泼阳光又懂事的小男孩呢？尤其这个小男孩还长得白白净净的。

老王呵呵一笑，我看马佳你也要完。

老王一向是个毒奶，哪晓得这句话倒是终于让他拿了预言家的牌，应当记于老王预言生涯最光辉的一页上去。

马佳当着哥哥操着老父亲的心，在外面跟一群老狐狸勾心斗角不说，回来还要操心三个小崽子，说起来三个其实都省心，只不过蔡蔡就是更加让人担心一点，因为这孩子不会哭。

不会哭是指这方面的不会哭。某天老师都给马佳打电话了，马佳才知道小孩在学校里受了欺负，张超和龚子棋读的高中，对此完全也不知情。他们把人摁在沙发上，掀起裤脚袖腕，才发现一片一片的淤青。马佳心疼得要死，程昱啊，你怎么不说呢。

程昱说，没关系啊，这又不是什么大事，反正他们也不敢真的对我做什么。佳哥你那么忙，没必要为我这种小事操心啊。

第二天张超和龚子棋就去蔡程昱学校堵了人，马佳给孩子科普了半天什么叫小事什么叫大事，顺带普及一下会哭的孩子有糖吃的道理，受了委屈就得说。小孩听了半天，最后道，会哭的孩子有糖吃，我不哭，我很酷的。

马佳气得想打孩子，酷酷酷，能不能在这种时候把你高贵王子的幻想放一放。有王子会受欺负的吗？

高贵王子严肃地点点头，有啊，书里头说王子都是要历经磨难的。马佳琢磨着这是哪本书，回头就让果冻和多多吃了。

没等他想清楚这是书架上的哪本童话书，小王子吧唧在他腮帮子上亲了一口，笑呵呵道，而且我不哭佳哥你也给我糖吃呀。

佳哥看着高贵王子傻傻的笑脸，心道，哦豁，完球。

张超和龚子棋在高中时接连分化，家里加上马佳三个alpha，年轻人控制不住信息素，家里成天冲的要死。也就蔡程昱还没分化，什么都闻不到才能在家里好好待着，并且黏完这个去黏那个。

马佳受不了张超和龚子棋成天在家里划地盘一样信息素打架，说得，要不你俩滚去住校算了。

两人在这一点上倒是达成了一致，住什么住，两个人就已经这样了，高中宿舍六个人塞一起还不得熏死。

alpha领地意识强，他们俩谁跟蔡程昱碰一块了，没分化的小孩身上准要带上某一人的味道。马佳最开始只当青春期作祟，直到有天晚上蔡程昱卧室门没关，撞见张超站在人床边亲小孩额头。动作倒是轻柔，就是架势马佳一看就知道不是哥哥亲弟弟的。

张超倒也没有掩饰的意思，大大方方和马佳在书房里坦白，还供出个有贼心没贼胆的龚子棋。马佳叼着烟，皱眉道你俩咋回事啊，认真的吗？

张超道，佳哥你觉得呢？

马佳在烟灰缸里摁灭了烟。

张超笑，佳哥你可别说我们，你敢说你自己没有这个心思？

马佳心道我和你们俩这什么都不懂的小年轻能一样吗。

他年纪大，见得多，父母走的早，少年早早地撑起一个家族。他生死场中混过，生生死死见过一轮回，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，认识他的人谁不赞他是个人物，精明得要死。他最近唯一做得一件不在计划范围内的事可能就是把蔡程昱给捡回了家。

他在贼窝里捡到的这小孩，当时他给人算计着了道，被绑在仓库里等队友来救，蔡程昱半夜从通风口爬进来，怀里抱着半包快过期的饼干和一小瓶水，马佳觉得奇怪，沙哑着嗓子问他，你过来你大人知道吗？

小孩摇了摇头，他们不是我大人，我父母早没了。这里没有摄像头，他蹭过来，把吃的放马佳面前，讨好似地跟马佳说，哥，我不想跟他们一起，你倒时候带我一块走好不好。

马佳奇了怪，你咋这么确定我能走呢？

小孩嘿嘿一笑，哥我可聪明了好吗。他没待多久然后又带着东西跑了，走之前趴在通风口入口，眼睛眨呀眨地看着马佳，道，哥你带我走好不好？我可好养了，什么都能做，不花钱的。

马佳给他整笑了，去去去，你那小身板能做什么。小孩扁扁嘴往通风口里面爬，最后听见马佳说，小鬼，你要真想走，下次给我整个尖的东西来。

小孩眼睛一亮，飞快地溜了。

第二晚小孩就给他整来了一个脏兮兮的刀片，马佳给自己解了绑。小孩失落地看着他，道，哥真你不打算带我一块走啊。

马佳走之前揉了两把他的头发，道，哥带着你没法走，等着啊，哥用不了多久就回来接你走，你别死了啊。

小孩刷得来了精神，最后忍不住抱怨，哥你小瞧我。

马佳叹气，他瞧着小孩脏兮兮的脸，露在外面瘦小的带着伤口的胳膊，道，害，我这担心你呢。

最后马佳真的带他走的那天，小孩脸上都添了一道新的伤口。马佳心疼想不会留疤吧，倒是小孩什么都不管，欢天喜地地搂着马佳脖子，喊道，哥！你别反悔啊！

马佳差点被他一嗓子吼晕，心想这小鬼说不定是个学唱歌的料，把人抱远了一点点，说，不反悔不反悔，就是我家还有两个亲弟弟，比你大一点，正是叛逆期呢，你好好的，别给他们欺负了啊。

小孩笑嘻嘻，不会的，佳哥的这么好，佳哥的弟弟肯定也很好，不会欺负我。

马佳去捏他的鼻子，你小子嘴甜啊，真被欺负别找我哭鼻子。对了，你叫啥，有名字吗？

小孩道，有，我叫蔡程昱。他往马佳手心里写字。

马佳道，程昱，程昱，好名字。

他觉得小孩确实也应了这个名字。聪明通透，一唱歌整个人就闪闪发光。站在学校文艺汇演的台子上唱歌像是站在世界剧院，同学送的花接到手里抱都抱不住。他家小孩天生就应该站在舞台上闪闪发光，因此作为最年长的那一个，马佳理所当然应该顾及最多，尤其是蔡程昱怎么看怎么像要分化成omega的样子。

马佳于是警告张超，有些事情你注意点。

张超正色道，我知道。

后来马佳差点没打死这两不省心的玩意儿。蔡程昱分化的时候就龚子棋在家，张超在外面和同学浪，等到马佳半夜忙完了回家，家里已经充斥着几种信息素的味道了。马佳心道不好，打开蔡程昱卧室的门，发现果然那两小子已经把刚刚分化的人拐上了床。

小孩满脸潮红，泪眼朦胧，脖子上全是咬痕，身上布满印子，估计已经认不出人了，就是一闻到另外一股让他感到安全的信息素的味道，下意识地就往门口爬，然后被身后两个人扯回去。张超故意凑到人耳边说胡话，小孩可怜兮兮地呜咽两声，眼角又滑下两滴泪，然后委委屈屈地伸手，说佳哥，佳哥救我，你帮帮我……

他佳哥站在门口愣了好一会儿神，然后过来握住他伸出来的手，十指相扣，扣的小孩养得白白的手背上都要留下红印，然后吻住了他，把小孩的呜咽呻吟全部吞下去。

害，马佳心想，都这样了还能怎么办啊。

家里两个年轻alpha刚开荤，尝了甜头就收不住，接下来一段时间，每次马佳回家，蔡程昱不是被拉着胡搞，就是一身年轻alpha的味道裹在空调被里躺尸。

马佳看不过去了，把两个精力没处发泄的青年人扔出家门，一个扔去双云那里去磨砺，一个扔去余老师那里去打磨。蔡程昱难得过了一阵清醒的、正常的日子，每天在家里听听歌剧，练练声，偶尔脖子上贴着屏蔽贴和同学出去玩。

这样的日子过了两周，一天晚上马佳回来，发现早该上床睡觉了的蔡程昱还醒着，抱着个枕头在沙发上坐着。

马佳问，程昱你怎么还没睡啊？

程昱咬了下嘴皮，脸红红的。马佳心说弟弟不是发烧了吧，坐过去摸额头，还没摸着就闻到一股子omega的信息素味。然后听见小孩在他耳边嗫嚅，佳哥，佳哥我好像又发情了……

马佳一琢磨，刚分化的三个月里，发情期是不容易稳定，幸好这撞上暑假，不然小孩课不知道要落多少。现在小孩像只小狗似地往自己身上蹭，说佳哥你帮帮我，他佳哥第一次没帮，这一次总得帮了吧。

他把人抱起来，一边吻一边带回来卧室。蔡程昱给他吻得迷迷糊糊，只会死死抓着他的衣服，咽不下的口水糊了一下巴，脸上憋起红色来。

做完清理完蔡程昱被马佳裹进被子里，脖子上盖着马佳给的临时标记。马佳看他眼巴巴地望着自己，好笑道，程昱你要说啥？

蔡程昱想了半天，小声道，我考上茱莉亚了。

马佳乐道，好事呀，你不是一直想去读吗。

蔡程昱试探地道，那我可以去读吗？

马佳盯着他看了半天，看得他以为自己说错了话，心下一凉抓紧了被子。

马佳叹了口气，敲了他的额头，程昱啊，你一天到晚想啥呢，能不让你去读吗。蔡程昱眼睛刷得亮了。

马佳气得去捏他的鼻子，换来他闷在喉咙里的讨扰。蔡程昱小声道，我还以为你们不会让我去读呢。

不得不说确实有这样的念头，学校在国外，人不放在眼前看着，他们这样背景出身的哪方面都担忧。龚子棋小时候给人绑过，眉骨上一道疤就是这么来的，张超也遇上过乱七八糟的事。也就是这些年马佳在军方站稳了脚，所以蔡程昱倒是没遇上什么糟心事。不过马佳一想那边也不是没有认识的人，也放心得七七八八了。

没事，马佳说，你喜欢就去读，其他的你不用管。

蔡程昱眼珠子转了转，学费很贵的。

马佳又给气笑了，他去捏蔡程昱的脸，把小孩捏得嗷嗷直叫，哥差你这点钱吗？还是说你之前花钱花少了。超儿和子棋肯定只是舍不得你突然不在跟前待着，两小子这些年要风得风要雨得雨，该磨下性子了，你就安安稳稳地去学你的歌剧，这边什么事你都别管。

他们这些年什么都不对蔡程昱说，但是小孩心里可精了，估计什么都清楚，和隔壁高杨等人说着要搞什么美声工作室，鬼知道这两其实最难搞的小鬼实际上想搞什么。

他半是提醒半是警告，不许动歪脑筋明白没有，开学了就好好读书。

蔡程昱心道，帮你们怎么算歪脑筋呢。但是心里吐槽归心里吐槽，说是不会说什么的，于是点点头，乖乖地说好。

马佳给他掖了掖被角，最后说，对了，你和超儿子棋的事我不管，就是年纪轻轻别整出人命了。但是听哥一句话，真有喜欢的人，不管是谁，你都说清楚了，不管是他们两个其中一个，还是根本不是他们俩。你年纪轻，最小，还是omega，真有什么事你最吃亏知道吗？

年纪最轻小白菜忍不住吐槽，佳哥你怎么跟晰哥似的，这么唠叨。

马佳翻了个白眼，得，小白眼狼，我这是担心谁呢。

蔡程昱呵呵一笑，翻了个身，拿背对着他，露出带着牙印的脖颈，那个牙印还是马佳刚刚咬得，明晃晃显示着年长者的通病——虚伪以及口是心非。

马佳内心负责，关了灯走到门口准备给人关门，就听见蔡程昱闷在被子里说话。

佳哥，他说，我都喜欢。

tbc


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 张超视角

张超最开始对于马佳捡回家的小屁孩是不怎么上心的。但是人活着就逃不出真香二字。

蔡程昱来到家里时，正好是张超开始起步和人合伙做生意的时候。他一边上学一边忙做生意，忙得要死，自然也没空去管这个突然出现的弟弟。加上蔡程昱也不是个惹事的人，天天乖乖巧巧地系着红领巾背着小书包去上学，既不要人接也不要人送，放了学就在房间写作业，九点半按时上床睡觉，每天和早出晚归的张超打不了几个碰面。张超每次只有看见冰箱里多出来的一听可乐和儿童酸奶才能直观地意识到家里多出来了一个人。

然后小张总每次都能以小孩子不要吃那么多含糖量高的东西为理由，理直气壮地喝掉别人存在冰箱里的可乐。可乐喝多了就导致某天晚自习，黄子弘凡摸着张超的肚子，愁眉苦脸地对张超说，超儿啊，我怎么觉得你钱包还没鼓起来，肚子先鼓起来了呢？你这几个月啦？

张超踹他一脚，告诉他今天的物理试卷自己写去吧。黄子弘凡在他耳边高声哀嚎别啊别啊，坐在后面的梁朋杰哈哈哈的嘲笑，黄子弘凡见张超一心要自己交不上作业，梁朋杰自己也是个物理抄别人的主，只能找上了他最后的希望——他们热心助人、人美心善的小班长方书剑。

人美心善方书剑呵呵一笑，我今晚饭还没来得及吃呢。黄子弘凡立刻献上藏在课桌里的烤冷面和王中王香肠，方书剑一个咬一口，在黄子弘凡痛心的眼神中悠哉悠哉地把自己的试卷赏赐给了他。

晚上回家，洗完澡张超对着镜子发愁，自己不是真的喝出小肚子了吧。少年都爱俏，小张总也不例外，出去遛个狗都穿得有模有样，经常在内心鄙视家里两个穿着大裤衩老头衫就四处晃悠的野兽。

张超痛定思痛，决定今晚上不抢人家小孩可乐喝了，结果晚上还是饿，不得不打开冰箱决定找找有没有别的健康夜宵。他一打开冰箱门，就看见平常放着一听可乐的地方摆着两听，其中一听上面还贴着张便利贴，用小学生字体工工整整地写着“给张超哥哥”。日后张超非常怀念蔡程昱还会叫他哥哥的日子，因为很快蔡程昱就只会没大没小地“超儿”“超儿”的喊了。

但是那会儿的张超第一次有了自己当哥哥了的实感。他也把可乐拿走了——虽然那罐可乐第二天进了跟张超签订做牛做马条约的黄子肚子里。第三天早上，蔡程昱起来上学，到了学校打开书包才发现里面多了盒纯牛奶。盒子上还贴着张便利贴，上面龙飞凤舞地写着不喝牛奶的小孩长不高。 

蔡程昱后来觉得自己没张超高都是因为张超。张超表示你这句话有点绕，容我仔细想想。龚子棋表示，没事，反正你也比佳哥高。马佳闻言大怒，小兔崽子皮痒了是不是，还说到你佳哥头上来了。

张超用便利贴和蔡程昱做了一段时间笔友。一天张超下了晚自习回家，却发现蔡程昱抱着沙发靠垫在沙发上没睡。张超催小孩去睡觉，明天还要下课呢。小孩却问他，下周六能帮自己去开家长会吗？

张超下意识问，佳哥呢？问完才想起佳哥出去了，得下个月才回来。他琢磨着小孩可能和龚子棋也不熟，所以才来问他。两个人互带零食了这么久，看在零食的面子上他也得去，于是一口应下。

下周六他和小孩准时出门，过校门口的马路的时候，张超去抓小孩的手，小孩犹豫了一下才回握。一到教室打开课桌上的成绩单一看，霍，全班第一名呢。班主任半个家长会都在夸人，夸得张超心虚，最后要家长上来说一下心得，张超想，这说啥啊？

最后他说，我觉得小孩子营养很重要，少喝可乐多喝奶，每天一瓶，聪明还长个。

散了会，张超没有带人直接回家。他心里总有个模糊的印象觉得这时应该给孩子一个奖励，但是他自己又从来没有被奖励过，因此有些手足无措。好在蔡程昱牵着他的手，经过一家飘着油炸食品香气的店就走不动了，张超于是弯下腰问他，蔡蔡，你想吃薯条吗？

蔡程昱告诉他想。

心里时刻警醒自己要保持身材的张超对于这种高热量持警惕态度，所以没吃两口。倒是蔡程昱拿起第一根薯条，沾了番茄酱就送到张超面前，说超儿，你吃呀。

张超道，没大没小，叫哥哥。

蔡程昱无辜地笑了笑，像是听不懂他在说什么，倒是一直举着那根薯条，又叫了一声超儿。

张超无奈，咬了一口薯条，心想行吧，超儿就超儿。

蔡程昱这时胜利者一般得意洋洋地笑起来，身后像翘着一根小尾巴。

蔡程昱高二文艺汇演，马佳人远在天边外，龚子棋忙着在东南亚开一条新线，只有张超能够按时赶到给人捧场。小孩台唱了首追梦赤子心。蔡程昱成名后粉丝中有句话叫没人会不爱舞台上唱着歌的蔡程昱，而张超过早地、身体力行地证明了这句话的正确性。

那一刻张超才真真切切地意识到，那个半夜不睡觉，缩在沙发上挨着，就为了等张超回家，抓着他衣角央求他去帮他开家长会的小孩已经长大了。他长得高，直挺挺的像一颗小白杨。张超听见蔡程昱走上台时底下学生们的尖叫声和起哄声，也看见女生们红着脸不停地给他送花。此时的蔡程昱已经初现锋芒，又像小太阳，又像个小狮子王。

蔡程昱站在台上东张西望，终于看见了一身西装站在后面的张超。少年笑着给人打了个招呼。最后他唱完跑出来，直直往张超怀里冲，张超给生生撞退了一步，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭得他脖子痒。张超总算意识到有什么已经不一样了。

很细微，但是有。就像荷叶尖尖上的那滴水珠滑落进水里，水潭还是那个水潭，荷叶尖还是那个荷叶尖，但是那滴露水没有了。

未分化的小孩抱着满满一怀花束，抬起头，站在张超面前，眼睛亮晶晶，脖子微微发红，额头上还挂着细密的汗珠。他把好几束花递给张超，说超儿，送给你。张超一边接过来，一边嫌弃地说，你要不要脸啊，拿别人送你的借花献佛。

蔡程昱笑嘻嘻地蹭过来，超儿你就帮我拿一下嘛，我真的抱不下了。

他还没分化，什么气味都没有，学校也要求每个人贴屏蔽贴，所以他一凑过来，张超就只能闻到到他身上就一股子衣服洗涤剂的味道。不是什么称得上好闻的味道，但是胜在让人安心。

张超盯着他白生生一截后颈上的两颗小痣使劲瞧。

蔡程昱被张超盯得奇怪，他两只手都抱着花，只能费力转头想看看自己背后沾了什么，看了半天也看不到，选择放弃。他直接问，超儿，怎么了吗？我脖子后面有什么吗？他胡乱猜测，难不成我分化了？可是我没啥感觉啊？

张超把他领子往上提，然后理好。想啥呢，张超说，就你现在这样子，离分化还早得很呢。

蔡程昱皱了皱眉鼻子，张超赶紧敷衍，蔡蔡想吃什么？我带你去吃？

听到有吃的蔡程昱立马选择放过之前的话题，火锅！

张超看了看自己整整齐齐的一身西装白衬衫，咬牙道，行，火锅就火锅吧。

点菜的时候蔡程昱一定要吃辣锅，小张总操心道你也不怕辣吃多了坏嗓子。未来的青年男高音脸一板，准备给人科普究竟什么才坏嗓子，张超头都大了，赶紧叉上一块西瓜就往人嘴里塞，蔡蔡你多吃点，别说了。蔡程昱白他一眼，乖乖地把西瓜吃了，然后又因为西瓜的甜味笑眯了眼。

刷毛肚的时候张超手给油烫了一下，他手下意识一缩，蔡程昱立刻放下筷子要抓过来看看烫伤没。张超摆摆手，没事没事，一边还是把手伸过去。确是没事，就是一点点红，没两下就消了。蔡程昱却锅里的肥牛都不要了，抓着张超的手给他呼呼。

他一本正经，超儿，我跟你说，我给你呼完了就不痛了。

张超本来就不痛，听了这话有些啼笑皆非，道，蔡程昱小朋友，几岁啦还信这个。

蔡程昱神气地哼了一声，不跟你们这无聊的社会人士说话。

张超道，蔡程昱你会不会说话？这餐可是社会人士带你来吃的。

蔡程昱立马改变态度，一脸讨好地说，超儿！你想吃啥！我给你下！

张超被他整得没脾气了，你自己好好吃就行。蔡程昱才不管，帮他下了好几片肥牛和鸭肠，堆到张超碗里。

他嘴唇红红的，沾着油，笑起来的时候脸上的痣都生动起来。他平时说话的时候语气软，所以这时候也就是一句软软的，超儿，你吃呀？

正因为如此，在未来很长一段时间里，哪怕张超已经把人拐上了床，也见识过了小混蛋在感情方面的贪心贪得、含糊不清，在张超心里，蔡程昱还是那个身上一股洗涤剂味道，会给人呼呼，内心住着个没长大小孩，需要自己带他去吃火锅的蔡程昱。

后来高杨笑他，没想到啊没想到，原来赫赫有名的小张总还有看人看走眼的时候，而且看走眼了还栽得这么彻底，你这算不算当局者迷啊。

张超冷笑，我看你蔡老板蔡老板也喊得很开心啊。

高杨挂着他标志性的微笑。那不一样，我跟着蔡老板有钱赚，有福享，你怎么能阻止一个好员敬爱他的好老板呢？是你自己总觉得蔡蔡就应该是那个样子，蔡蔡这才什么事都不找你不跟你说，你能怪谁？高杨微微一笑，至于其他的，我不像你，我不介意，我乐意呀。

张超心想，我为啥就不能介意了？

他们父母走得早，张超那时还小，父母没来得及告诉他一段双方都能享受的感情应该是什么模样，却过早的体会过了失去的感受。他实在是个没安全感的小孩，可是那时谁也没空注意到这一点。在龚子棋给人绑了一次之后，马佳不放心把两小孩丢在家，刚好那段时间郑云龙和阿云嘎也在带孩子，就把张超丢了过去。

张超不服，说为啥子棋可以去余老师那里？要知道余笛看上去可比狂劲青岛人和内蒙人温柔好相处多了。之后张超被带着看了一次余笛风轻云淡笑着处理了堂口的事情，转头就吐了个昏天地暗，再也不说要去余老师那里待着的话，老老实实和双云学做正经生意。过了几年，张超再大了点，心有愧疚地找到龚子棋说，子棋，是我对不起你。

那时已经把枪玩得很熟的龚子棋无所谓地笑了笑，瞎说什么，咱俩兄弟之间有什么谁对不起谁的？

因此张超长这么大，一半时间在家里待着，一半时间在双云身后跟着。他很大一部分世界观、为人处世的原则都是郑云龙和阿云嘎塑造起来的。其中也包括性和亲密关系。他看惯了双云的独一无二非他不可，总以为世上真正的感情都是像那样的，一边为自己以后也会遇上人一起变得这么完蛋吗担忧，一边又暗自希望自己能够遇上这样的人。谁知道丘比特的箭头最后给他指了个我爱人人、人人爱我的蔡程昱。

黄子劝张超说既然你不乐意就放手呗，大龙哥嘎子哥在一起前也各自和别人谈过呢，谁知道你的真命天子是不是还在后面，你张超心里不舒坦何必搅和进来。张超没好气地让他滚蛋，黄子你这是司马昭之心路人皆知，当我不知道上周你和高杨还带着蔡程昱去电影院看迪士尼呢？

黄子弘凡嘿嘿一笑，笑嘻嘻地滚蛋了。

蔡程昱大三那年圣诞没有回家。张超那阵子刚好在美国谈生意，于是决定顺路去看看这个跑到太平洋彼岸读书的小混蛋。蔡程昱在手机那头笑嘻嘻的说好啊，超儿你来陪我过圣诞吧，我给你做大餐吃。

留过学的人手艺一般都不差。张超还记得以前放假在家，蔡程昱心血来潮要去做饭，切葱第一下就把自己手指头给切了，痛得在厨房里嗷嗷直叫。现在蔡程昱倒是稳重了许多，在厨房里做事有模有样的，张超乐得在小客厅里躺尸，暖气哄得他昏昏欲睡。他也确实睡过去了，最后是蔡程昱过来捏他鼻子，喊他起床。

张超之前连轴转了好几天，现在一睡下就不想起来，Omega不加掩饰的信息素又在他鼻子下面转，让他感到熟悉的安心和放松。因此年轻人难得示弱，跟人耍赖，说蔡蔡你亲亲我，你亲亲我再起来。

蔡蔡小小地叹了口气，超儿你才没长大呢。他小声嘟嚷，然后蹲下去给人一个轻柔的落在嘴唇上的吻。

晚饭当然没吃成。张超被吻了一下还不够，拉着人要第二下第三下。蔡程昱拿他没辙，心里也乐意陪他闹，于是听话地给了他第二个、第三个吻。而当张超滚烫的手从他居家服上衣衣摆往里探，从他的腰线一直往上摸的时候，蔡程昱就知道这晚饭暂时是吃不上了。

于是他纵容年轻的alpha用信息素把自己包裹，在亲吻的间隙细声跟人说，超儿，超儿去卧室。

他们两跌跌撞撞吻进卧室，张超把他压在床上，两个人胡乱脱了衣服，往地上乱扔。屋里一直开着暖气，但是皮肤突然接触空气还是有点冷，蔡程昱打了个颤，张超去亲他的眼皮，然后吻吻他脸上的痣，说蔡蔡，等会就不冷了。

当然不会冷了，年轻人耳鬓厮磨哪次不是出一身的汗。热是从心底蔓延出来的，一路烧上大脑。张超用手指磨他，一边用手指在他甬道内抽插，一边去咬他的喉结，咬完了还要去他耳边吹气，然后问他，蔡蔡你等会让我进去你生殖腔好不好。

蔡程昱边抽气边说，那你不准咬我。他现在说话就已经带上了一点点鼻音，我还不想怀孕，也不想被标记。

这话在床上明说出来让张超心里多少有些不舒服。但是蔡程昱马上撒娇似地用自己的鼻尖去蹭人的鼻尖，又讨好般地去吻张超，叼着、含着对方下唇，张超只能去掐他的腰，在他身上留下点半天消不掉的印子来表达不满。

非发情期进入Omega的生殖腔有些困难，张超不愿意强来，怕蔡程昱痛，也怕蔡程昱受伤。于是他只能选择去磨，每次都狠狠地撞到腔口，一点点耐心地把身下的人给艹开。蔡程昱刘海湿漉漉地黏在额头上面，抱紧了张超的脖子，全身都在抖，大腿抖得最厉害。Omega的信息素控制不住玩外漏，和张超的味道缠绵到一块儿，张超喉结滚动，忍了半天还是没有真的给Omega后颈腺体上来上一口，即使这样蔡程昱就能从生理上完全属于他一个人。

蔡程昱被他干得眼角红红，水流了一腿，大腿内侧和背后全是汗，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来似的。等到张超真的艹开了他的生殖腔，把性器往里面塞，死死按着他的腰不准他挣扎，他只能无助地弓着身子抓紧了张超的背。他在alpha在他体内成结时迎来了自己的高潮，张开了嘴，却只能发出无声的气音。蔡程昱像是死过一回，眼泪往下掉，鼻尖红红的。张超去亲他眼泪，去咬他的嘴唇和下巴，他也只能发出细小的哼哼声了。

Alpha的结要持续好一阵子，张超于是抱着他躺在床上，蔡程昱在他怀里喘了好一会儿才缓过神来。他伸出舌头舔了舔自己嘴唇，张超心领神会，凑过去两人交换一个绵长而湿漉漉的亲吻。

非发情期承受alpha的结对于Omega来说负荷还是有点大，过了一会儿蔡程昱便觉得自己腔口发酸。他有些不满地动了一动，结果抽到了两人身体连接处，痛得他冷抽了一口气。张超连忙掐着他腰把人按住，把人脑袋往自己肩膀上按。蔡程昱吸了吸鼻子，alpha信息素的味道扑了他一鼻子，他下意识得用鼻尖摩擦alpha的脖颈。换来张超沙哑着声音警告他。

别动，蔡蔡。张超低沉着声音说，你这样我会忍不住咬你的。

蔡程昱立马缩头缩脑不动了。

结消退后张超带人去浴室清理，洗着洗着又擦枪走火。等到张超又抓着自己的腰蔡程昱才意识到不好，他穴还有些红肿，只能低声下气地去求张超，超儿，超儿，下次再做好不好，我痛。

张超把他大腿并到一起，让他背过去胸贴在墙壁上，说，没事，我用你这里。

最后他们折腾完，再吃完饭都快半夜了，张超抱着他睡觉，一床被子卷了两个人。蔡程昱和他抱怨说我大腿肯定破皮了。张超只能说，好好好，小祖宗，我的错行了吧。蔡程昱哼唧了两下又不说话了，安静了好久，张超都要以为他睡着了。结果这时他突然说，超儿，你要是不想继续就直说，我没关系的。

张超心想，我这刚刚上了你，转头就说这话，岂不是显得我渣得人神共愤。而且当初明明都知道龚子棋已经把人带上了床，推开门的是自己，得到小孩一句都喜欢还继续的也是自己，能怪谁？

他去看蔡程昱，蔡程昱却闭着眼睛睡过去了。他靠在张超怀里，张超抱着他像抱着一个小火炉。蔡程昱眼角还是有点红红的，嘴唇湿润。他睡着了就显得很乖，脸上灵巧的痣在这时都透着安静。张超去亲蔡程昱的头发，后者刚刚吹干，蓬松松的。

他想着没关系，起码现在这水性杨花的小混蛋是属于自己的。

蔡程昱大四那年，局势乱了起来。先是北边边境线上炸了一半，然后是圈内数得上名的人都被人给绊了一下。王晰给他们指了一条路，说搞事的可是太平洋对面那家。王凯从上面带回消息，说都得撑住了，别给整没了。

局势一乱人就忙得焦头烂额了起来。这种时候浑水摸鱼的有，趁火打劫的有，想背后捅刀了解先前恩恩怨怨的也有。仝卓和马佳差点在边境上回不来，最后还是星元带着人生生开了一路。龚子棋给人一路从西欧追杀到东欧，最后在波兰一个从没见过的中国人捞了他一把，问起来是哪边的人，要干什么，刚刚回国跟着王晰去杀人的高扬笑眯眯地说，哎呀，别担心，是我同事呢。

老王摸着下巴，羊儿啊，老实跟你晰哥交代，你国外这些年究竟跟了谁干事？黑路上李琦也是你同事，白道上丁辉也是，东欧又冒出来一个不知底细却有门有路的贾博士。前些年帮忙打通中亚那条路的毛子是不是你同事？

高杨笑眯眯道，哪能啊，那不过是一个欣赏我们老板的朋友。至于我老板，晰哥你认识。

老王琢磨了半天都没从他认识的人里找到合适的人物，想着高杨是不是在诓我。正准备再去盘问盘问，就看见那边放下手机的高杨黑着脸，一脸想杀人的表情。

老王心里一咯噔。

高杨咬牙切齿，晰哥，出事了，蔡蔡不见了。

蔡程昱失踪了。这阵子大家太忙，人快一周没跟任何人有联系才被发现。蔡程昱消失前是在和龚子棋语音通话，最后一句话是，哎，子棋，我喊的车来了，我上车啦。

马佳骂娘，妈的小兔崽子这是上了哪边的黑车？！找回来可要使劲骂，这么大人了居然还能上错车。

王晰皱着眉，早说了不要把蔡蔡放出去读书吧，这要是在国内，这么多人看着能出这事？

金圣权一脸愧疚，人是在他眼前没的，怎么都说不过去。马佳叹了口气，道，没事，这事不怪你，主要是得赶紧查是哪边的人把他带走了。

话是这么说，但是其实谁心里都没底。如果是想要拿人做威胁，早该联系他们了，可是这都快一周了一点消息都没有，就怕是哪家乘人不备寻仇，这么长时间人骨灰都可以撒进太平洋了。

最后人还是活着被龚子棋和高杨带了回来。人回来哪都没去，直接送去医院躺着了。

张超冲到医院，打开病房门手都在抖，床上坐着的人抱着平板看着他，露出个傻兮兮的笑。张超悬了许久的心这才落下，后者后觉开始生气，骂道，蔡程昱你怎么回事？！眼瞎吗，车是随便能上的吗？！骂了半天他才觉得不对劲，按理说这个时候蔡程昱早该怼他怼了八百句了，哪能像现在一样一声不吭。他觉得不对，伸手想去摸蔡程昱喉咙，蔡程昱躲了一下，张超心凉了半截。

他腿都要软了，声音都在颤抖，蔡蔡，蔡蔡你说话，你嗓子怎么了？

蔡程昱还没来得及比划，高天鹤敲着写字板进来了。干嘛呢干嘛呢，高天鹤说，嗓子没事，过一阵子就能说话了，你鹤哥一定还你一个和原来一分不差的金色男高音。

蔡蔡朝高天鹤笑，医生过来做了个例行检查，检查完拿笔打了张超脑袋，嫌弃道，信息素收一收啊，别仗着蔡蔡说不出话就在这里熏人。张超这才注意到自己刚刚没控制住信息素，不好意思啊，我出去一下。高天鹤给他指，吸烟室出门左拐，烟味散了再进病房。

张超抖着手一根烟都没抽完，就看见他大龙哥进来了。张超道，龙哥你也过来看蔡蔡？郑云龙叼着烟，点头道，可不是嘛，看看这混小子把自己作没没。你嘎子哥和川哥在里面骂人呢，我出来透透气。

他打量两眼张超，道，人回来了，没事，这下你小子放心了吧？

张超被他说得有些不好意思，心想有这么明显吗。

郑云龙继续说，你们四个小的，就属你心思重，看起来最成熟稳重，其实最没安全感。小时候黄子抢你块糖你都要计较半天，非得给把人坑了才重新和人玩，也就是他们三小时候都心大，不跟你计较。我曾经劝你别掺和，因为你计较来计较去最后伤得是自己，你求一个一心一意，蔡蔡喜欢你，但是给不了你。他吐出一口烟，你要真想要个一心一意，愿意和你一心一意的人大有人在，别在这里耗着。

张超道，我知道，可是他们都不是蔡程昱。

郑云龙烦躁地摁灭了烟，你乐意就是另外一回事了，有些话当我没说过。

张超笑。他小时候问郑云龙和阿云嘎，为什么会喜欢上对方，两个alpha在一起成天不呛得慌吗。内蒙人哎呀一声，摸着脑袋发愁，这该怎么解释呢，郑云龙冷哼一声，小屁孩才会问这种幼稚的问题，你吃螃蟹还要剥壳呢，难不成喜欢吃螃蟹的人还会因为螃蟹壳难剥扎手不去吃螃蟹了？

这个比喻不伦不类且漏洞百出，年幼的张超一天可以找出五个反驳的例子。可是真的体会到情情爱爱的张超才终于能窥见一点点比喻的意思。

他能怎么办，那可是蔡程昱啊。

蔡程昱还在家的时候，有一天照顾起居的桂姨不在，张超半夜犯胃疼，在厨房里乒乒乓乓烧热水，惊动了正在挑灯夜读的蔡程昱。蔡程昱把人赶到沙发上躺下，灌了热水袋塞人怀里，看着人吃完药。张超要他去睡觉，说你第二天还要上课呢，蔡程昱说我可以不去上早自习。然后蹲在沙发前，皱着眉说，超儿你还疼的厉害吗，我给你揉揉？

后来他出去上了学，有一年大冬天却因为张超一句话飞了回来。张超一边开心，一边骂人说你要是天天回来，书还念不念了。蔡程昱笑嘻嘻，就是因为超儿你不会天天说这种话，我才会回来啊。他搂住张超，说，超儿你看我都为你翘课了，别骂我了吧。

这次蔡程昱被关在医院里住了半个月，整个人无聊得快要长毛。嗓子一好就要出院，说要回去上课。马佳给他这次失踪吓得心惊胆战，几年前说着弟弟没事去上学的是他，这回动了给人弄回国内读书的还是他。最放心却是龚子棋，alpha冷哼一声，得了吧，他还打算在茱莉亚读完博士呢。

张超一边不放心，一边又觉得不能阻止别人追求自己的梦想。他纠结来纠结去，差点把自己纠结成一根麻花。去机场送人，蔡程昱看着他皱着眉，安慰说，超儿，没事，不会有事的。

旁边跟来的高杨冷笑一声，凡哥回茱莉亚任教去了，不会让我们蔡老板出事的。

张超喊道等等等等，蔡老板，我靠高杨你老板是蔡程昱！他惊怒交加，咬牙切齿喊道，蔡程昱！

蔡程昱眼看不好，最后一脸你怎能背叛我的表情看向高杨，拉着行李箱就跑。张超急道，你回来！

消失啦——！

张超抓不到蔡程昱，转而去盘问高杨，高杨不理他，最后无辜地笑道，我怎么知道你原来不知道啊，明明老龚也知道啊。张超反应了好一会这个“老公”是谁。

他恨恨地磨牙，给蔡程昱发消息，好呀，就瞒我一个人是吧。

蔡程昱委屈。哪有。他半天才回复，明明佳哥也不知道呢。

tbc


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龚子棋视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章出没：道具，angry sex

作为家里第一个知道蔡程昱下场趟浑水的人，龚子棋并不为这个成就感到自豪。因为他差点被这个事情给吓死。

那天高杨联系上他说中亚那边找到了人愿意搭线，线太长他们老板一个人吞有点困难，问龚子棋愿不愿意过来分一杯羹。龚子棋奇道，你老板到底是哪路神仙，这条从来没通的线都打通了。高杨笑得高深莫测。他老板人很少露面，没几个人见过，龚子棋还好奇了一下。

后来三方见面定约的时候，龚子棋看着那个哈萨克斯坦人热情地抱住、面贴面吻了一下的人，才明白高杨笑得是什么。

什么哪路神仙，分明是他家本应该白纸一张乖乖唱歌剧的小孩。

他们把蔡程昱藏得很好，生怕人牵扯进来出点什么事。蔡程昱被接回家后，除了老宅知根知底的老仆，就只有他们交好的人见过。圈内知道有这么个人，但是姓名模样一概不知。龚子棋简直要被气死，他妈的我们把你捂得严严实实，不是用来给你钻空子的！

龚子棋牙关磨得咔嚓咔嚓响。他看着那人抓了发型，鼻梁上架着副金丝眼镜，理了理领带面无表情过来和他握手，活似第一天认识龚子棋。龚子棋不动声色狠狠地掐了一下他的手，那人眉毛都没抬一下，好像什么都没发生过，转过头和金发哈萨克斯坦人用对方国家的母语聊了起来。

龚子棋惊魂未定、惊怒交加的表情大大地取悦了高杨。高杨走到他身边来，附在他耳边轻声说，怎么，看上我家老板啦？

龚子棋死死地盯着哈萨克斯坦人自然地搭在蔡程昱肩上的手，一句话像是从牙缝里挤出来的。可不是么，他冷笑，我还真好奇究竟是个什么人物能让你心甘情愿的卖命。

高杨哎的一声，这不是我们老板厉害吗。

龚子棋细细一数，高杨老板横空出世这几年，带着他那个不知名的工作室干了好几件大事。总结起来整体风格就是剑走偏锋，从前别人不敢动的他们敢动，从前别人做不到的他们能做，明面上李琦假账洗钱做得风风光光，背地里金三角都给他们用血捅出一条路来。大家都纷纷恭喜廖先生喜得高徒，老人淡定一笑，不过都是小孩子的小打小闹罢了。

龚子棋越想越心惊，面上维持着冷静谈完生意，一周后三波人各自离开。他把后续工作全部处理好到家，坐在沙发上抽烟，蔡程昱才拉着个行李箱唱着歌回来。

他叼着烟问人去哪了？蔡程昱茫然地歪了歪脑袋，用他惯常柔软的语气说，放假前就说了呀，我和同学去中亚玩一周再回来。他无辜地笑道，子棋我给你带了明信片哦。

龚子棋摁灭了烟，觉得自己对这个装傻充愣的小混蛋没什么好说的了。他起身，抓着蔡程昱的手就走，小孩的行李箱倒在地上。走，他说，去卧室。

他撕了人颈后的屏蔽贴就把人往床上扔。在蔡程昱从床上爬起来之前扒了他裤子，然后把手指往Omega穴里捅，找准地方就死死往下按，蔡程昱立马塌了腰。他听见龚子棋在他耳边念，说早知道你这么会闹，你分化的时候我就该标记你，然后把你锁在家里谁都不让见，哪里都不许去。

蔡程昱这才后知后觉害怕起来，他想要去推龚子棋，被人反抓了手腕。他因为前内腺不停的被刺激已经勃起，龚子棋在床头柜里翻了翻，给他套上了环。当阴茎堵一点点从马眼被捅入的时候，蔡程昱缩着身子喊疼，龚子棋在他屁股上打了一巴掌，留下一个红红的印子，道，疼才长记性。

他掀起蔡程昱的上衣，去咬他已经挺立起来的一边乳头，手去掐他的另一只，两只乳头被他玩得又红又硬。蔡程昱又痛又爽，抓着人头发哀求说子棋你轻一点，我痛。龚子棋松开他的乳头，搂在他腰上的手往下滑到人股间，顺着Omega分泌出来的体液就往里探，手指直直插进去，往里面抽查按压。蔡程昱难受地扭了两下，大腿间更湿了。龚子棋觉得差不多了，直接把人翻过去跪趴在床上，把自己的性器对准捅了进去。

Alpha这时才说话，等会还有更痛的呢。

蔡程昱头皮发麻，直觉不好，挣扎了两下就被人掐着腰间那点软肉按住。接着他就没力气挣扎了，龚子棋粗暴地进入他，撑开他的甬道，对准了他闭合着的生殖腔发力，痛感加快感一条线似的从下体蔓延到大脑，龚子棋快速地顶了好几下蔡程昱整个人就要趴下。他有些跪不住，大腿打着摆子，可是龚子棋牢牢地箍着他，整根没入整根拔出地干他，次次对准他最脆弱也最敏感的生殖腔。这时蔡程昱已经什么都喊得出口了，子棋哥哥老龚一通乱叫，求身后的人轻一点、慢一点，龚子棋依然不为所动。

蔡程昱小腹紧绷，下体发麻。他脑袋埋进枕头里，眼泪沾湿枕头，在破碎的呻吟中哭着求龚子棋轻一点，换一个地方顶。龚子棋铁了心要他得到教训，粗暴地顶开了他的腔口，成结射精。蔡程昱哀嚎都被掐灭在嗓子里，整个人颤抖着要缩起来，龚子棋毫不怜惜地把他抻直、打开，箍着腰侧躺在床上。

蔡程昱背靠着他胸膛发抖，龚子棋伸手往他脸上一摸，摸到一手的泪。蔡程昱无意识地张开着嘴，龚子棋于是把手指伸进他嘴巴里，去搅他的舌头。蔡程昱只能被迫去用口腔接纳alpha修长的带着茧的手指，喉咙里发出呜呜的音节，咽不下去的口水流了一下巴。龚子棋另一只手去解蔡程昱的阴茎环，然后快速地、有节奏地抽查他的阴茎堵，直到蔡程昱抖得牙齿磕到了龚子棋的手指，两条腿要龚子棋压着才不会乱动到扯到埋在身体里的结伤到自己，龚子棋才把阴茎堵给完全抽出来。

他把东西一抽出来，蔡程昱就开始哭着射精。他张大了嘴无声地喘了好一会儿才缓过来，然后哭得更厉害了。等到结消退，龚子棋把他转过来面对自己，他还在委屈地吸鼻子。

龚子棋问他，疼吗？他抽泣着委屈地点点头，龚子棋接着问他，还打算接着掺和道上的事吗。蔡程昱停止了抽泣，睁着眼看着龚子棋，茫然了一会儿，然后咬着嘴唇，把头一偏埋进枕头里装死，不作回答。

龚子棋冷笑，我看你还没长记性。他说着就把手指往蔡程昱还在往外流精液的穴里捅。蔡程昱给他吓得一个激灵，整个人弹了一下就往后爬，口里连连道，别，子棋别，我错了，我们不来了好不好。

龚子棋抓着他的脚腕就把他往回拖。你就这么想找死是吧，龚子棋说，与其让你不知道哪天给人套了麻袋填水泥扔海里，不如让我今天就把你艹死在床上。

蔡程昱刷的眼泪就下来了。龚子棋毫不留情地往他穴里捅，磨着他的前內腺一下一下地干他。龚子棋一边顶他，一边靠近了他后颈的腺体，用舌头舔，用牙齿去磕碰，Omega的腺体给他玩到发红发肿。蔡程昱在他怀里哭到打嗝，双腿痉挛，穴止不住的出水。他信息素都开始失控，一副要被人生生艹进发情期的模样。

龚子棋红着眼角说，蔡蔡，我干脆把你标记了好不好？把你关在只家里给我生孩子，让你每天没空乱想，碰不到这些乱七八糟的事情。

蔡程昱哭得一抽一抽的，软绵绵地去推他，口里喃喃到不会，不会。龚子棋最开始以为他说不会给他生孩子，结果凑近了，牙齿都碰到Omega红肿的腺体上，准备一口咬下去的时候，他才听清蔡程昱在破碎的呻吟和泣音中说的是什么。

我不会死。蔡程昱边哭边说，我不会死的。感受到alpha的牙齿已经抵在了自己腺体上，他害怕得发抖，哭得更委屈了，子棋你别标记我，我求你了，别，我不会死的。Alpha伸舌头舔了舔他的腺体，蔡程昱绝望地哀鸣了一声，抖着声音骂道子棋你混蛋……！

他没能骂完，因为alpha一口咬在了他的肩膀上，这一下又重又狠，像是要活生生从他身上咬下一块肉来。蔡程昱痛呼了一声，然后听见龚子棋在他耳边闷闷道，我又没真的标记你，哪里混蛋了。

蔡程昱红着眼睛控诉，你欺负人！

龚子棋又咬了他一口，蔡程昱痛得嗷了一声。

讲点道理好不好，龚子棋说，明明是你先欺负我的。他想了想又补了一句，小混蛋。

龚子棋父母死于谋杀，自己给人绑架过，砸破了眉骨。最初跟着他的那批兄弟，还活着的寥寥无几，大部分人坟头草都长了一茬。他的初恋女友尸体都没能找回来。他身边空了许久，直到蹦出来一个摸着他伤疤问他疼不疼的蔡程昱。一念之差使他接手了家里见不得光的部分，疼是必然，伤疤更加不值得在意，这是他的责任，他理应承担。

只有蔡程昱，那个自己被欺负了一声不吭，摔破膝盖拍拍灰自己爬起来的三好学生蔡程昱，半夜起来上厕所，看见浴室里一身血的龚子棋，既不叫也不害怕，安安静静站在门口等龚子棋清理完。龚子棋以为小孩吓傻了，心想估计自己再给人家剥虾人家都不会吃了，哪晓得蔡程昱走过来抓着他的手，捏他的手心，细声细气问他，子棋你疼不疼啊。

他本来对于马佳捡回来个小孩心怀不满，心说你这不是害人吗？就算喜欢人小孩，给人找户正常人家养大不是更好。他可怜小孩什么都不懂，每次都给人剥虾。谁知道虾喂多了，还能有这样的回报。

第二天餐桌上，白灼虾端上来，小孩自己没吃，给龚子棋剥了满满一碗堆着。马佳哦呦一声，程昱啊你这是得了子棋什么好处。张超指责他偏心。蔡程昱傻傻地笑，然后给另外两个哥哥一人剥了一只。

后来蔡程昱在床上亲吻他的伤疤，在他被梦靥怔住时搂住他腰，任由龚子棋把他箍得死紧留下印子。到了这时多情和花心都是蔡程昱的优点了，起码哪天龚子棋死了，既不用担心留下的标记会伤害到Omega的身体，也不用担心蔡程昱身边再没个人照顾。

他把人护得好好的，从来不带蔡程昱出门，而某些事情听都不让人听，不让人见，生怕脏了人耳朵污了人眼睛。他龚子棋注定一辈子跟这些脏东西打交道脱不开身，活着或者死亡都将身不由己，没有必要再让干干净净一个蔡程昱牵扯进来。与张超内心的不乐意与不服气不同，他纵容蔡程昱的水性杨花，一是他对于自己在人心中的地位有自信，二是这满足了他内心不能为人所知的愿望——这样他不用肩负起一个纯洁无辜的性命。不用害怕蔡程昱受伤，不用害怕自己在未来伤害到蔡程昱。

他曾经挽着女伴去剧院看蔡程昱的表演，身边人好奇，棋哥跟我们这些俗人就是不一样，爱好都这么高雅。龚子棋沉默着点点头，谁能知道他整个晚上只是想看那个中间出来、只唱了两首歌的学生呢。

他怎么也想不到蔡程昱瞒着他们整了这么大一出戏。什么跟同学出去旅游，去老师家里面住几天全部都是哄人的，真实的蔡程昱正风里来火里去，对着黑洞洞的枪口谈笑风生。

惩罚到这一刻也进行不下去。龚子棋从蔡程昱身体里退出来，去摸Omega身上的伤疤，眼泪都要掉下来。哪里是学校彩排的时候舞台横梁砸下来了，明明是这人在金三角和死神擦肩而过，从地狱门口爬了回来。

蔡程昱慌了神，顾不得自己身上痛的要死，捧着龚子棋的脸就要给人擦眼泪。子棋你别哭，你别哭呀。他安慰他说，你相信我，我不会死的。

龚子棋脸已经丢到了马德里，此时也顾不得那么多，红着眼睛问蔡程昱，你知不知道你在干什么？你真要出事了怎么办？别人不敢干的你干了，很风光是不是？知不知道多少人盯着你，恨不得扒了你的皮？

蔡蔡，算我求你，你就好好的一心一意唱你的歌剧行不行？

蔡程昱不说话，脸贴过去就要亲他。龚子棋把脸偏过去，于是这个吻落在他的侧脸，蔡程昱尝到一嘴泪水的咸味。

蔡程昱叹了口气。子棋，他说道，我就是想帮你们。

你可以担心我，但是你也可以信任我。

龚子棋之后默认了这个事实。他太了解蔡程昱，知道如果蔡程昱真下定决心做什么，他把人锁在家里都没用。蔡程昱一定找得到方法撬开锁，头都不回地跑出去。于是他帮蔡程昱瞒着马佳和张超谁也没告诉。但这不妨碍他转头就去找高杨打架。

高杨说龚子棋你他妈神经病吧。蔡蔡高三那年，马佳腿上给人射了一枪，张超走在路上遇见货车司机报复社会往人行道上撞，你胸口给人开了个窟窿，在医院里躺了三个月，你问我蔡程昱为什么会想要下场帮你们？

为什么瞒着？高杨冷笑。你们心里究竟怎么看他的，还需要我来说明吗？为什么他第一个会来找我，为什么连黄子也知道他在干什么，你却不知道，原因是什么不应该你自己想清楚吗？

后来蔡程昱再小心翼翼地过来和他备报自己要去干什么事了，龚子棋皱着眉要他注意安全，然后跟人报了几个地址，说有事可以去找。蔡程昱的语气明显地轻快了起来。

谢谢子棋。他笑着挂断电话，然后坐上车，丁辉在副驾驶上把文件袋递给他。

蔡程昱大四失踪的时候，比起马佳和张超，龚子棋是最觉得人还活着的那一个。不仅是出于蔡程昱曾经像他许诺自己不会死的信任，也是出于他对蔡程昱这几年行事的了解。这样的人物怎么着都不应该这样无声无息的就没了。

最后他和高杨在某条黑街上捞着了人。蔡程昱瘦了一圈，锋利的下颚线突显了出来。他浑身是伤，身上带着自己的和别人的血，龚子棋刚抱住了他就眼睛一闭就昏了过去。

蔡程昱醒来后所有人轮着把他骂了一圈。蔡程昱委屈地扁扁嘴，我这不也是没想到吗，刚和子棋聊天呢，看着车牌是对的就上去了啊。龚子棋给他气笑了，你还来怪我了？

后来发现还真得怪他们。仇家是来报复他们三兄弟的，完全不知道自己绑走的是某个工作室的老板。

蔡程昱身上其它伤还好说，所有人最担心的就是他的嗓子。对方给他喂了药，蔡程昱醒来后拿手机打字说自己说不了话，而且已经一周了，搬把椅子坐他旁边的黄子差点摔到地上。龚子棋握着病床栏杆的手抖得像得了帕金森。

穿着白大褂的高天鹤把他们全部赶出去，关上门做检查。等他出来宣布说没事，过段时间可以就可以恢复的时候，是他在龚子棋眼里最符合白衣天使这个词的时候。

他进病房看见蔡程昱没心没肺的笑容气得不打一处来。但是又不能跟个浑身是伤的病患动手，只能泄愤的去捏蔡程昱的脸，蔡程昱说不了话，只能可怜兮兮地看着他。

龚子棋咬牙切齿，谁说自己不会死的？我和高杨再晚找到你一会儿，现在就该给你举行葬礼了！

蔡程昱去被子上摸自己的手机，慢悠悠地打了半天字，把手机递给龚子棋看。

龚子棋拿过来一看，发现上面打着一行我这不是没死吗，不由得更气了。他冷笑一声，作势要打人，蔡程昱紧张地闭上了眼，发现半天龚子棋的手没落下来。他悄悄睁开眼去瞄，发现龚子棋背过去没看他，正在对墙面壁。

他觉得自己当然得面下壁。就算接受了这个事实，龚子棋内心深处依然对于蔡程昱入局不满。自从知道蔡程昱每次离开学校，离开家真的是要干什么，龚子棋晚上做梦都是梦见蔡程昱了无生机地躺在血泊之中。这次发现蔡程昱失踪，龚子棋第一反应是去想，这次行动是冲着哪一个蔡程昱来的？

搞清楚是谁在背后报复之后，龚子棋一阵后怕。如果蔡程昱没有早早下场，见识过了腥风血雨，一上车就发现不对劲，身上一直警惕地带着违禁品，如果蔡程昱真的只是一个学歌剧的普通大学生，纵然蔡程昱有多少条命都活不到他们来捞人的那一刻。

他只能庆幸幸好蔡程昱不是个乖乖听话的主，有能力保护自己，给自己挣回一条命来。

只能说，幸好。不然龚子棋就要再次体会一场钻心刻骨的失去。

他转过去和人道歉，蔡程昱有些莫名其妙地看着他。龚子棋说对不起，我应该早点信任你。蔡程昱立刻恍然大悟。

他眼神示意龚子棋把右手伸出来，龚子棋乖乖照办。蔡程昱对准他白净的手腕就用力咬了下去，龚子棋嘶了一声，不敢动，等到蔡程昱松口才转着手腕看人咬的痕迹。蔡程昱有一口好牙，吃啥啥香，于是现在龚子棋右手腕上一圈整整齐齐的牙印。

龚子棋对着牙印哭笑不得。你属狗的啊。他忍不住吐槽。

蔡程昱拿着手机打字，你咬了我那么多次还不准我咬回来啊。在给龚子棋看之前，他又添上两个字：双标。

龚子棋挑眉，明明是你先咬我的。蔡程昱反应了一下马上红了脸。他们两自称他懂我，我懂他。蔡程昱看着龚子棋的笑容就知道这人在说什么。

他们第一次上床是蔡程昱分化时的第一个发情期。陷入情潮的蔡程昱夹着被子在床上打滚，丝毫没有意识到自己的信息素已经透过门飘出去了。龚子棋拿着抑制剂，衣兜里放着一只避孕套，咬着牙坐到他床边问他是要抑制剂还是和他上床，他保证不标记他。

蔡程昱红着一张脸，眼睛迷蒙蒙地盯着龚子棋的脸看了半天才聚焦。认出眼前人的下一刻，蔡程昱整个人就扑了上去，给龚子棋嘴唇上咬了一大口。这个吻双方半点享受的成分都没有，因为牙齿磕到了牙齿，两个人都疼了好一会儿。

做完一次之后，龚子棋问他，喜欢我吗？蔡程昱眼睛亮晶晶地点点头，说喜欢。龚子棋又问，张超呢？蔡程昱想了一下，犹豫了一会儿，也还是老实地点点头。龚子棋叹了一口，唉，不用问我也知道、佳哥你也喜欢。

蔡程昱还是点点头。

龚子棋被他的实诚给气笑了。他往蔡程昱鼻子上咬了一口，蔡程昱用脚去踢他，被他用腿压下。

小混蛋。他最后在蔡程昱耳边说。

现在坐在病床上，说不了话的蔡程昱气鼓鼓地想，那也是你咬我要得多一些啊。

龚子棋看着他那副表情就知道他在想什么。他正准备再说什么，余笛提着一袋水果推开了病房门。他推了推眼镜，看了看红红脸的蔡程昱，又看了看袖子挽起来的右手腕上明晃晃一个牙印的龚子棋，体贴地笑了，温柔地开口，说，蔡蔡，子棋，我要不过一会儿再进来？没等回答，他就关上门出去了。

龚子棋和蔡程昱面面相觑。没过几秒余笛又推门进来，说，我刚想起来蔡蔡伤还没好，你们年轻人得有节制一点。他看向龚子棋，温柔又不容拒绝地说，我有些话想单独和蔡蔡说，子棋你能回避一下吗，谢谢啦。

龚子棋于是出去了，站在病房门口等着，直到余笛出来对他微笑示意，才又进去。他没问余笛说了什么，而是摸着蔡程昱额头，亲了人一下嘴唇，然后说，你好好休息，我明天再来看你。

蔡程昱往手机上打字，不用明天，你有空再来就成。

龚子棋哭笑不得，最后像是突然想起来一样问他，你准备把你的事瞒超儿和佳哥多久。

蔡程昱皱皱鼻子，打字说，再看吧。

龚子棋说，行，你有数就行，我帮你瞒着。

结果小混蛋刚回学校，就发消息给他哭诉，高杨那个切开黑故意给张超说漏了嘴，现在张超追着他到美国要算账。

龚子棋打了一个省略号给他。过了两秒又回他四个字自作自受。蔡程昱气得三天没给他发消息。

最后龚子棋主动服软，发消息问他打算告诉佳哥吗？

蔡程昱立马回他不。

过了几秒蔡程昱又补充道，等我读完书再说。佳哥知道了铁定得把我绑回家关着，不能影响学业。

龚子棋算了算他读完博士学位还要多少年，算完无语。只能希望小混蛋真的能瞒到那个时候还不暴露吧。

tbc


End file.
